


The Dance

by Mareel



Series: Always [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Holding you I held everything</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the Citadel in ME3. It is Kaidan's voice. The title and summary are from "The Dance" – Garth Brooks.

 

__________________________________________________

 

"Dance with me, Shepard."

"You know I can't dance for shit. And I'm not sure I want to be the laughing stock of the Citadel tonight."

I'm not giving up that easily. "Look around – who's watching? Everyone here is at some stage of drunk or wrapped up in whoever they're with... or trying to be with."

He shakes his head. "There's always someone watching, Kaidan, and I'm really not good at it. I'll step all over your feet."

"I don't care. I just want to dance with you – with _you_. Not with Commander Shepard... just with the man I love." 

Finally relenting, Shepard pushes aside his empty shot glass and lets me take his hand to lead him onto the crowded dance floor. By the time we find enough to space to move without crashing into other couples, the music has changed from an up-tempo techno beat to something slow. Drawing him into my arms, we mostly just sway together and let the music wash over us. 

"See this isn't hard." I wanted to whisper, but the noise level in the club makes that impossible. "Thank you for this."

With a barely perceptible shift of his arms, he's the one holding me now. 

"It seemed important to you, Kaidan." Shepard presses a kiss to my mouth. "And it's nice..."

Hearing his admission that he's enjoying the dance, I make a confession of my own. 

"I wanted the memory of dancing with you. Something to help carry us through... everything."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
